Conventional oxygen-generating apparatuses or air line respirators are quite complex in construction and are expensive especially for the poorer users. Since there is no effective forced draft provided in a conventional respirator to release the exhaled air, the ventilation of such a conventional respirator is thus poorer.
The present inventor has found this defect of conventional respirators and invented the present multiple-effect respirator to overcome this defect.